The Damon's Of Our Lives
by Trunks's True Love
Summary: InuYasha,and Sesshomaru have been fighting for a long time,but one night will change everything.Warning InuXSess,yaoi,And Mpreg!And Some OOC!
1. The Kiss

The Demons of our lives!

Chapter 1

I dont own InuYasha!

This is not like Days of our lives.I just wanted to fined a Nice title.But there is a little drama like it!

**THE KISS!**

After they found the jewle,things they took the sckards back to the old woman."Ye dont need the sacret jewel"?The old woman asked kagome."No i have notesd that everytime some-one has it,something bad happends,so you can do whatever you want to it"!Kagome Explaned."Ye,inderstaneds,thye problom".Then the old woman put the shards in her sisters ashes.

InuYasha was pissed."I SHOULD HAVE THE JEWEL YOU OLD HAG"!He yelled.

Out Of the Hut thing

"Now what do we do,now that the jewel is back to the right place"?Miroku asked."We can go on with ower lives,like this never happend"?Sango said.They all were walking and talking intell they seen Sesshomaru on the gound with blood coming out on his chest."Now that he is weak i can kill him"!InuYasha Said then put his sord out."InuYasha...SIT BOY"!Kagome yelled.InuYasha's hole body was flat on the ground."We better go help him".Miroku Explaned.But when they go only five feet away from Sesshomaru,he yelled."If you come any closer,i will kill you all"."Ok im leaving"Shippo,said then tryed to walk away,but InuYasha grabed him befor he could."You need help"."I can help myself"!He yelled."If we dont help you then you will die"!Sango warned."I would rather die then get help from a hum-"But befor he could answer,he blacked out,because of the loss of blood."Well if he wants to die then he is getting there"."INUYASHA,SIT...We are going to help him,but we have to hurry,befor he wakes up"!

5 hours later

"Master Sesshomaru...Master Sesshomaru...are you awake"?Rin asked."W-what happend"?"HEY YOU GUYS HE WOKE UP"!Rin yelled.Then InuYasha,Miroke,Sango,Kagome,Shippo,And Jaken walked to Sesshomaru.(Yes i am as surprised so you are that i can name all of them with out forgetting,I would alwas forget there names for a sec;)"What are you humans doing in here"?Sesshomaru asked."Hey we helped you and your not even gratefull"!InuYasha said.All Sesshomaru did was look away.Then he realised that he could'nt move."Why cant i move"?He asked."Because i gave you medicne,that will make you not move"!Kagome expland.Sesshomaru did'nt say anything."So ye is now wake"?The old woman can in and said."Is there going to be anyothere humans coming in here"?He asked.The old woman sighed."Thye not,need to be alone,ye need some-one to watch over thye demon".The old woman said.(I Cant realy understand what she says so im just going to put things that i think she says)Then Sesshomaru fell asleep.

6 hours later

Sesshomaru woke up,then looked over to see inuYasha sleeping with his back to the wall.Sesshomaru tryed to get up but the Medicne hadent worn off."You should go back to sleep".InuYasha said."I cant sleep with you here watching me"!Sesshomaru told him."Would you rather have the old hag in here then me"!?! InuYasha Yelled.Sesshomaru did'nt want to say any thing.But then the Medicen wore off,and Sesshomaru grabed his chest and yelled,because of the pain."Here let me help you".InuYasha said,but he did'nt do anything because he wanted to see what Sesshomaru would say."Just do whatever you can".He said."Take off your shirt".InuYasha told his older brother."WHAT NO"!Sesshomaru tryed not to yell."I need to spred this on your chest"! InuYash a told him,then He holed a jar of some-like jelly.Sesshomaru sighed then tolk his shirt peace off.InuYasha Grabed some of the jelly thing and put it in his hand,Then rubed it on Sesshomaru's chest.But just then Sesshomaru started to purrr.(Like a dog).inuYasha looked into Sesshomaru's eyes,he know that if anyone seen them that they would have to explane his, **_Feelings for his brother!_**,but He just love the sound that Sesshomaru was making,and he wanted to know what other sounds his brother can make.Sesshomaru and InuYasha,went closer,and closer and closer,in tell both brothers lips locked!

I cant Feal my hands!So i wanted to make my first inuYasha story long.But this was'nt long!Sorry if you dont like the idea of **_STEP_** brothers liking eachother like that,but i juat wanted to do it!

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Wake up Call

The Demon's Of Our Lives!

Charpter 2

Sorry about the short chapter,im going to try to make it long!

lemon/yaoi,i cant tell the diforents!Can some-one tell me?

And for some reson,This story im going to try write more then of it,then my other one,i dont know why?

_**Wake up Call!**_

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were still kissing but just then InuYasha's eyes flew opend.What am i doing,IM KISSING MY BROTHER.InuYasha thought then he pushed his brother away."Whats wrong InuYash"?Sesshomaru asked,then tryed to kiss him again."GET AWAY FROM ME,YOU FREAK"!InuYasha yelled,then punched his brother inthe face."what have i done to make you angry"?"Your my brother,and i cant do that with my brother"!InuYasha explaned."Just think of us as step brothers"!Sesshomaru said.He realy wanted InuYasha,and InuYasha realy wanted him."Sess-"Was all InuYasha could say befor Sesshomaru gave him the most passonit kiss inuYasha had ever got."InuYasha"?Sesshomaru whisperd in his ear."Yes Sesshomaru"?InuYasha asked."I-...I want"!"What do you want"?InuYasha asked,but now very comfused."I...I want you,inside of me"!Sesshomaru baged."What everyou want"!

InuYasha,Slowly took of Sesshomaru's pants peace.(His shirt peace what already off)"Sesshomaru...in need to tell you that this is my first time".InuYasha said,but then he looked the other way.Sesshomaru laughfd."Dont laughf,at me"!InuYasha yelled."It's ok,it's my first time to".After Sesshomaru said that,InuYasha smiled,then took off his own outfit.Now there are one nake Full demon,and one Naked,half demon.InuYash turned Sesshomaru over.Now Sesshomaru was on his stomach.With his butt in the air.InuYasha Grabed,Sesshomaru's ass,but he went inside of him.Sesshomaru was in pain,but it felt so good."INUYASHA!...i...w-want...you to...do o-one more thing for me"!Sesshomaru tryed to say but he was out of breath."What do you want"?InuYasha asked."Bite me"!"WHAT!,Im trying to fuck you with love,but your back mouthing me"!InuYasha said comfused."NO YOU IDOT!I want you to Bite my neck"!Sesshomaru said."Why"?InuYasha asked."Your such a half breed,If a dog demon,or a half dog demon,bites another one then,they are mates,but the first one to bite the other one's neck,is called the domanet Demon,So i want you to bite me neck"!Sesshomaru explaned the he poined to his neck."ok..."So then inuYasha,huged Sesshomaru,kissed his neck,put his teeth on the spot were he will mark his love,then As hard as he could.Sesshomaru's blood was running down his neck."Thank you InuYasha,for making me fell loved.But befor InuYasha could say anything he felt weak,then InuYasha seen that his new mate looked tired to,so he let Sesshomaru fall asleep in his arms.So InuYasha played with Sesshomaru's hair,then felt so tired then he was about to go to sleep but first he whisperd,in Sesshomaru's ear."your my mate forever,and i love you".Then he fell asleep.

In the Morning

The birds were sighing,Kids were playing,Shippo was playing in the flowers with Rin,Jaken was waiting outside of Sesshomaru and InuYasha's Door,Sango was eating was Miroku,but Miroku was Rubing Sango's ass,And Kagome was getting very piss off,because InuYasha was'nt there,so she can boss him around,and say sit!"That's it,im going in there to wake him up"!Kagome yelled."No you cant,master Sesshomaru is in there and He does'nt want to be botherd"!Jaken told Kagome."He's right,you will have to wait intell He gets up"!Miroku explaned."I DONT CARE,IM GOING TO WAKE HIM UP"!Kagome yelled,Ran up to the door,then **_SLAMED_** it opend."InuYasha it's time of you to- WHAT THE HECK"!Kagome yelled in shock."W-WHat is going on"?InuYasha asked,the finaly relised that kagome was staneding right in front of him and his brother Naked."InuYasha...why did you yell"?Sesshomaru asked."Because Kagome is here"!"WHAT"?Then Sesshomaru seen Kagome infront of them,Then her heard."What is wrong".Then he seen.Jaken,Rin,Miroke,sango,Shippo,and Kagome.Infront of them,with Shocked Faces."Well Sesshomaru...this is a Wake pu call"!

Sorry that was'nt long eather,I will try harder.And i will be making 2 and maybe 3 today.So what do you think is going to happen?Lol well atlest i know!

Please tell me what you think!


	3. You Cant Fight Him!

The Demon's Of Our Lives!

Chapter 3

I dont own InuYasha!

So this part could be sad,or not.im just going ith what comes up!

****

_**You Cant Fight Him!**_

5 hours later

After everyone seen InuYasha,and Sesshomaru...**_Together_**!They wanted to asked,alot of questions."How did this happen"?Shippo asked."Well me and InuYasha were sleeping-"."I was only in there because,the old ladey told me".InuYasha interupted Sesshomaru."INUYASHA!Anywas so he touched my chest-".Because he was in pain,and i needed to put something on his chest if he was"!InuYasha Interupted Sesshomaru again."INUYASHA PLEASE!So then i started to Purr-"."I think that he was only purring because of the medisen"!InuYasha Interupted _Again!_ "INUYASHA!"So then he kissed me and it was wanderFull-"."And i think that was from the Medisen to"!InuYasha Interupted **_AGAIN_**!"INUYASHA,I AM TRYING EXPLAN WHAT HAPPEN"!Sesshomaru yelled."AND IF YOU WANT TO THINK THAT NOTHING HAPPEND THAN IM LEAVEING"!Sesshomaru Yelled."No im sorry,Please dont leave me"!InuYAsha Baged."Jaken,Rin,lets go"!"Yes master Sesshomaru"!Jaken,and Rind both said.They were about to walk out but."PLEASE SESSHOMARU!Dont leave"!"I have nothing to do with you"!Sesshomaru was about to go but then."OUCH"!Sesshomaru yelled,then Touch his scear,that he got on his neck.(The mate mark)."Master Sesshomaru...What is Wrong"?Jaken asked."I dont know...It's Nothing,i have to go"!

Out Side

Sesshomaru,Jaken,And Rin was out side and Still walking intell."Master Sesshomaru"?Rind asked."Yes rin"?"Maybe you should...go back,and say your sorry"?Rin asked/said."Are you crazy!Mester Sesshomaru Dont say sorry to no-one"!But by the time jaken was done,Sesshomaru was alrealy Walking to the.(Hut thing).And is now alking in."InuYasha"?Sesshomaru said Quietly.He seen InuYasha On the ground crying,and Sango was getting him water,Shippo was sitting right next to him,Miroku is telling him that there are other fish in the sea,and Kagome was telling him that Sesshomaru is A bad guy,and that InuYasha should have never slept with him.But just then InuYasha seen Sesshomaru and said."What do you want"!"I just wanted to say...Im sorry...and that-"."I dont care...i know that i can do much better then you"!"But InuYasha...you dont understand-"!"Yes i do...you just wanted some-one to Fuck your horny ass,but i just want you to leave,and the next time i see you we are going to be fighting"!InuYasha Yelled."But inuYasha-"!"JUST LEAVE"!So Sesshomaru did as he was told.and he lefted.

5 hours later

InuYasha Felt good about what he did to Sesshomaru."So what now"?He asked."I guess that we will fined out when we do".Kagome said."well may well leave now"?Miroku asked.Then all started to walk,to there new jerny...were ever it is!

A mile away

Sesshomaru was sitting next to a tree."Master Sesshomaur,are you ok"?No answer.All Sesshomaru would do is feel his mate scar,it cep hurting!"Please master Sesshomaru...tell us whats wrong".Rin Baged.No answer."Is it because of what InuYasha said"?Rin asked."No".He answerd."Is it because you sleped with a half demon"?She asked."No" He answerd."Is It because,InuYasha does'nt want you anymore"?She asked."No".He answerd."Is it because-"."If i tell you then will you shut up"!?!He asked."Yes".She said,then sat right next to him.Nothing."Well why are you said"?"GIRL SESSHOMARU IS SAD BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE WITH THAT HALF DG DEMON"!Jaken yelled."Is that true"?No answer."MASTER SESSHOMARY JUST TELL HE THAT YOUR MISSING-"."Jaken im not missing anything im just-"."there you are...so do you want to fight yet"?inuYasha came to Sesshomaru and asked."I cant fight".Sesshomaru told him."Stop lieing,and fight me now"!"INUYASH SIT"!Kagome yelled."InuYasha he can fight"!Miroke yelled."WHY NO"!?!InuYasha yelled."Because im Pregnat"!

I have nothing to say!Exeped

Tell me what you think!


	4. Shippo whats wrong?

The Demonds of our lives

Chapter 4

( What there thinking!

Everyone was quiet."W-What are you talking about?You a Guy,You cant be pregnat"!InuYasha Yelled."Full blooded Dog Demonds can!There are not alot of Weman dog demonds.And years age a dog demond got pregnat,and it was a male.So only Full Blooded Dog Demons can,But only they get fucked by a some-one with Dog demond blood"Seshomaru explaned.

"But how do you know your pregnat"?InuYasha asked.

"The scar you gave me hurts,and it only hurts if im pregnat".

Everyone was quiet again.

"GRATE!NOW I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOME SNOT NOSE BRAT"!InuYasha complaned.

Sesshomaru started to get mad.(How can he just complane without even knowing the child?I will not let my child be around some-one like that!)Sesshomaru thought.

"Rin,Jaken lets go"!He orderd.

"Now were are you going"?InuYasha asked.

"Anywere away from you!I will NOT let my unborn child be around you"!He yelled.

"Sesshomaru your not going anywere!Your caring my child"!InuYasha orderd.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha,But just then...

SLASH!

Sesshomaru got his sord and slashed InuYasha's arm.It did'nt come off,It just made it bleed.InuYasha fell to the ground,and his friends,Miroku,Sango,Kagome,And ShippoWent to go help him.

"Miroku get him a wet towel!Kagome check your bag for a band-aid.And Shippo make sure Sesshomaru does'nt leave".Sango orderd.They all did as they were told.And shippo when to go look for Sesshomaru.Shippo ran outside.But by the time he ran outside...Jaken,Rin,And Sesshomaru was gone.Shippo ran back inside.

"InuYasha".He said quietly

"What is it now"?InuYasha asked.

They all started to look at shippo.

"Just tell us Shippo whats wrong"?Kagome asked.

"Today Shippo!What were is Sesshomaru"?InuYasha asked.

Shippo looked at the taller People,Sighed,and said...


End file.
